


Won't You Stay

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin sings Abby a song she wrote before she leaves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon of Erin being able to sing and play the guitar, much like KWiig ;)
> 
> Song is See You Again by Elle King

Memories filled Erin's mind as she wrote in her notebook. Words flowed out of her and tears streamed down her face. She hated herself for what she knew she was going to do, but she couldn't bare to live this life any more. She was tired of the looks, the laughs, and the comments. Abby was so strong, but Erin felt weak. She had to leave, it was the only way.

Her bags were packed, her train ticket was hidden in her purse. She was ready to leave this life and start a new one in just one week.

She wasn't ready to leave her best friend.

At that moment, she heard Abby walk into the apartment and she quickly wiped at her eyes and threw her notebook under the bed.

"Erin!" Abby called out. "I'm getting in the shower! What's for dinner?" Erin rolled her eyes and let a smile creep on her face. "HA!" Abby exclaimed as she entered the room, a gleeful look on her face, her dimples even more pronounced than usual. 

"Very funny," Erin shook her head.

"I think so," Abby shrugged and grabbed some clothes out of the dresser. "Chinese?"

"What else is there?" Erin grinned and grabbed the phone.

Forty minutes later, Erin walked into the bedroom with two bags of Chinese food in hand. Abby was sitting on the bed, her wet hair in a bun on top of her head and her way-too-big t-shirt hanging off of her shoulder, her creamy white skin glowing in the dimly lit room. Erin set the bags down on the nightstand and climbed into bed with Abby, removing the book she was reading from her hands, despite her protests. She leaned forward on her knees and grabbed Abby's face in her hands, laying a tender kiss on her plump lips. Abby kissed her back immediately and Erin felt a flutter in chest like she always did when she kissed Abby, except this time it was mixed with a heavy weight of guilt and sadness.

When they pulled apart, Abby rest her hand on Erin's cheek, a questioning look in her eyes. "I wrote you a song," Erin whispered. Abby's confusion turned into joy and she smiled brightly. "Would you like to hear it?" At Abby's barely contained excitement, Erin reached over and grabbed the guitar from the open guitar case next to their bed. She sat cross-legged in front of her girlfriend and began strumming a few cords before she opened her mouth and began singing.

_"You were standing there_  
_Fire in your eyes_  
_As you held me in_  
_Said, sorry, I didn't write_  
_We've got seven days_  
_'Til we say goodbye_  
_Back to separate ways_  
_But I'll miss you more this time_

_So won't you stay_  
_'Til the morning_  
_I've been frozen since that night you sang with me,_  
_One more day_  
_For you to hold me_  
_'Cause I don't know when I'll see you again"_

She looked up from her guitar, her eyes glistening to find tears streaming down Abby's face. Erin stared straight at her as she continued to pluck the strings and continue on.

_"How was I to guess_  
_I'd still be on your mind?_  
_Enough to bring you here_  
_And prove I wasn't right_  
_We don't need to know_  
_The future isn't ours_  
_When we both let go_  
_I'll hear you in the bars_

_So won't you stay_  
_'Til the morning_  
_I've been frozen since that night you sang with me,_  
_One more day_  
_For you to hold me_  
_'Cause I don't know when I'll see you again"_

Erin set the guitar down and waited, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, her eyes glued to the bedspread. She felt the bed shift and then suddenly Abby was right in front of her. Her fingers caressed Erin's chin and tilted it up so she could look into her blue eyes. 

"Erin," Abby breathed out, her voice hoarse with emotion. "I don't understand..."

Erin shook her head and pressed her lips to Abby's roughly. "I love you, Abby," she said through the kiss. "I love you so much."

Exactly seven days later, she was gone. Abby had returned home from work to find all of Erin's belongings gone except for the guitar case with the guitar in it, the song she wrote scribbled on a piece of notebook paper lying on top of it.


End file.
